Drink
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Dick wanted to forget about the day of his parents' deaths, so he started to drink. But it doesn't end with that one drink.
1. Chapter 1

Dick stared at the picture on his nightstand. He knew today was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He was thankful they didn't have school that Friday, and his friends from school planned to keep him company and help him through the dreaded day.

He threw on his black skinny jeans, his red hoodie, and his black jacket. He ran downstairs to find a plate of pancakes sitting in his place at the table. Alfred walked in holding blueberry syrup and butter.

"How are you doing master Dick?" Alfred asked. Dick could hear the hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm decent. Thanks for the pancakes." Dick said as he sat down and started eating.

"Master Bruce told me he was sorry he could not get out of work today."

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal. He apologized, like, thirty times yesterday. Plus, I'm going to be with my friends all day, so it's not like I'm gonna be moping in my room all day." Dick finished two of his pancakes when his phone vibrated.

_Outside your house now._

"Gotta go. I might not be home tonight, so don't wait up." Dick grabbed his skateboard from under the bench by the door and ran out to his friends.

Rick, Trisha, Devin, Jack, Kaelyn, and Allie all greeted him with hugs and 'I'm sorries' and 'You gonna be okays'. Dick brushed them off and they all started riding off.

Alfred looked from the door as the boy and his friends went out towards the town. He hoped Dick was going to be okay.

…

After seeing a movie, playing at the arcade, and riding around town, Dick and his friends ended up at Allie's house.

"Okay guys, my dad is out of town for the next few days so we can do whatever we want." Allie said as she unlocked the door. Everyone filed into the massive home. It wasn't as large as Wayne Manor, but it was definitely larger than a normal house.

They all sat in the family room. The was a large stereo system with surround sound and a large area perfect for a party. Dick sighed as he sat upside down on the couch.

"You sure you're gonna be okay man?" Devin asked as he looked upside down from the seat across from the couch.

"Honestly, I really don't know." Dick answered. "I just kinda wish I could ignore today. Like wake up and have it be tomorrow already."

"We could always get you high." Jack joked.

Dick let out a small laugh. "Please don't tell me you have drugs stashed in your pockets."

"Well, if you really do wanna forget about today," Allie got up from her seat and unlocked the massive dresser. Inside was a mixture of different boozes and alcohols. "Alcohol is the way." She grabbed a bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses and set it in front of everyone.

"I don't know about this." Kaelyn said.

"What if your dad finds out? What if all our parents find out?" Trisha panicked.

"Relax, my dad barely goes in there. And he's usually already had a few beers before he goes in. We'll all stay here for the night and we'll clean up and shower before we go home."

She poured the shots and drank one. She handed one to Dick. "It's the easiest way to forget."

Dick knew it wouldn't end well, but he was willing to do anything just to forget.

…

78. Drink

Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! Dickie, you should know better! Tsk Tsk.

Well here's the beginning of a new story! I'm also sad today. I had to skip band and go to the doctor. My sis gave me her strep! And I had to take antibiotics for the first time in like 11 years and they made me hurt. No fun.

But I'm feeling good about writing this! And only one more week of June band camp! Tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dick awoke with no memory of where he was. His head was pounding and the room was mostly dark.

'_Who did this? Joker? Bane?' _Dick thought to himself.

He realized he was lying under a couch. He slowly crawled out to find himself at his friend's home. The only light in the room was coming from the small portion of sun the curtains weren't covering, but even the soft light of the sun was too intense for Dick's eyes.

He looked around. The ground was littered with cups and bottles. His friends were scattered across the room, sleeping in various odd places. He slowly got up and picked up one of the bottles.

He couldn't remember much of yesterday. He remembered seeing a movie and hanging out with his friends, but he couldn't really remember anything else. He looked at the bottle. It was an empty bottle of rum. Now he knew why he couldn't remember much.

A small flashback ran through his head. He remembered saying he wanted to forget about the day, Allie handing him a shot, and lots of laughing and yelling with music and lights blaring in the background. Dick smiled slightly. It had worked. He completely forgot about how depressed he was feeling the day before.

Everyone slowly started to wake up. Trisha and Rick fell off the table they slept on slept on, Jack and Devin crawled over to the shades to attempt to hide the rest of the sun, Kaelyn ran to the nearest bathroom, holding her mouth, and Allie groaned as she climbed off her chair.

"Damn. Last night must have been some party." Allie whispered. Her whisper still sounded like a yell to the hungover teens.

"Dudes, my head won't stop pounding. How do we fix it?" Devin whispered.

"I heard we have to drink a bunch of Gatorade to rehydrate." Trisha said as she attempted to raise herself from the floor.

Dick slowly walked over to the kitchen. The lights were too bright in there. He fished around in his coat pocket and found what he was looking for. He was so glad he always kept his sunglasses in his pocket. He grabbed the crate of Gatorades stacked on the bottom of the fridge and brought it to the family room. Kaelyn was now sitting in a chair, holding a bucket close to her. They drank most of the Gatorade and started cleaning up. Dick hopped in the shower first. When he got out. He saw he had 9 missed texts on his phone.

"Crap." Dick muttered. They were all from Bruce. They were mostly sorries and 'hope you're doing all rights', but the last three were asking where he was or when he would be home. He put on his clothes and attempted to ride home. When he couldn't keep his balance on his board, he ended up walking with his head down in attempt to keep the sun out of his bloodshot eyes.

He quietly opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Hey Dick. Sorry I wasn't here last night." Bruce walked out from the dining room. HE felt like Bruce was yelling right in his ear, but he didn't let it show.

"What do you say to going out for lunch? It's a little late, but I think it might be nice."

Dick kept his composure, even though he was fighting back small waves of nausea. "Um, not today. I'm kinda tired right now."

"Okay then. Why are you wearing your glasses right now?" Bruce asked.

"No reason." Dick was starting to have trouble holding back the nauseating feelings.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Dick ran up the stairs. Bruce sighed, figuring that they boy was wearing the glasses to cover the fact he might have been crying last night. He let the boy go, figuring everything would be fine later.

…

Dick fumbled his door open, slamming it behind him. He collapsed into the bathroom, emptying his stomach of the booze he drank last night. He vomited for 5 minutes straight before finally getting up and washing out his mouth.

The floor was now a splattered mess, and the toilet didn't look much better. He cleaned up before Bruce or Alfred decided to go in there for any reason. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, every step pounding in his head. He shut the blinds so tight no light could get in. He set his glasses on his night stand before collapsing into bed.

Even after waking up without any memories, not being able to handle any light or sounds, and puking his guts out, he kind of liked it. Smiled as he drifted off, planning to do it all again.

…

I enjoy writing about drunk parties and people waking up funny after being hungover (:

I'm liking this so far, but what do you people think? Is this a bad story idea? Like has this been done to death or stupid? Please tell me! Thanks for Reading Hope you enjoy so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came around and Dick spent his lunch talking to his friends about the party.

"I didn't leave the bathroom at all this weekend." Kaelyn said with her head on the table and her eyes shut.

"Yeah, Jack threw up on me on our way home. It was really weird trying to find an excuse to tell my parents. " Rick announced.

"The not being able to stand the light and the puking my guts out part kinda sucked but I still think that was great." Dick said. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Hey, my parents are gonna be doing some anniversary weekend thing in Hawaii. My brother is supposed to watch me this weekend, and he always gets totally drunk when my parents are gone. I can convince him to get us some drinks and we can party at my place this weekend.

"I'm up for another party."

"This is gonna be awesome!"

"Let's do this!" Dick was a little too excited to drink again, but the fun of another party clouded his judgment.

…

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Rick's parents rolled out of the driveway. As soon as they were out of site. Dick and the others scampered out of the bushes and into the house.

After a half an hour, there were lights and lasers shining around the large room. The stereo was blasting beats that shook the room, and the young teens were going crazy.

"Dick, do a body shot off Kaelyn!" Devin yelled as he poured salt onto her stomach. Dick lapped up the salt and the tequila as it was poured into her belly button.

Rick, Trisha, and Dick started dancing on the table. Rick fell off, but instead of rushing over to see if he was okay, like they would if they were sober, they all laughed as he tried to get back on.

More drinks were poured, and the night started getting hazier and hazier. Everyone started acting crazier. Some people started fighting, some started kissing, but no one would remember it the next day.

…

Dick found himself being shaken out of his slumber.

"Crap, dude! Wake up! My parents are coming home in like ten minutes!" Rick whispered.

Dick unsteadily got to his feet. Everyone was soon stuffing bottles and glasses into hiding places and they all hid.

The parents left after a few minutes. Their plane was delayed until 6 pm, so they figured they would come home for a while before going back to the airport.

"I so need something to help my head and my stomach." Jack complained.

Rick's brother came down with seven Bloody Marys. "Drink this guys. It'll totally help your hangover."

They all drank, getting slightly drunk all over again. Dick felt his phone vibrate.

_Where are you? Come home. Bruce._

Dick sighed as he left the house. He stumbled through the door, just sober enough to know what he was doing, but not enough to be hungover. He quietly tried to sneak up the stairs unnoticed.

"Where have you been?" Bruce questioned. '_so close _' Dick turned around.

"At my friends." Dick said in a normal tone.

"I told you to be back home around 10. We were supposed to go out to lunch."

"I'm sorry, we were just having so much fun last night, we lost track of time." Dick explained.

"Well what did you guys do all night?"

"We watched some movies, played some sports outside, played some games." Dick lied without even letting a hint of what they actually did last night out.

"Okay. Well at least give me a call next time." Bruce said.

Dick just nodded as he walked up the stairs. Bruce knew something wasn't right, but he brushed it off. The kid was getting older and he probably just wanted to hang out with his friends more.

…

Dick woke up still feeling awful. He had slept all day Saturday, and half of Sunday. Dick grabbed some asprin from his bathroom and swallowed two, hoping those ones would stay down.

He drank more water in attempt to get himself hydrated, but a wave of nausea hit him. He turned toward the toilet and threw up the water and asprins. Dick turned back to the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His pale skin now looked completely white and his eyes were bloodshot and squinted.

'_Maybe I should stop.' _Dick thought to himself. He shook the thought away. He probably just had a little too much last night. Nothing bad was going to come from having some fun with his friends.

…

I think I'm having a little too much fun with this. Yay! Three chapters in one night! I'm feelin great about that!

But my friend texted me, and we learned a lot of new stuff today. I'm gonna be drowning in new work this week. Stupid strep! You ruin everything!

Anyway, Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you're thinking so far! I'm open to a few ideas or things you might wanna see as this story goes along!


	4. Chapter 4

Dick stared at the homework in front of him. He sighed as he set his head on the desk. He hated Social Studies. All the different Agriculture revolutions were so confusing. He turned towards the window. The sky was a dull gray. He wanted the boring day to end.

He smiled as he got up from his desk and crept through the kitchen. Bruce was still at work and Alfred had gone grocery shopping. He rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge. He found a few cases of beer in the back of the fridge. He grabbed a six-pack that was tucked away and ran up to his room.

He opened the first beer and sighed. He drank some of the can and almost spit it out on the floor. He chugged the rest of the beer, doing his best not to taste it. He opened a second, a third, and the rest of the pack. He felt a buzz coming over him as he was drinking.

Dick heard the garage door opening. He hid the cans in his shower and walked out of his room and over to the banister to see who it was.

"Dick?" The deep voice echoed to the top of the stairs.

"What's happenin' Bruce." Dick almost slurred.

"Tomorrow you're going to be going early to Mount Justice." Bruce said as he looked up at the boy leaning on the banister.

"Dick don't be leaning on that banister, I don't want I it breaking and you falling." Bruce warned.

Dick laughed. "I'm just havin' some fuuuun." He swung around and cartweeled into his room.

Bruce looked in concern and confusion as the boy cartweeled away. Something was up with him lately. He brushed it away, feeling that it was at least somewhat better that he was happy instead of looking depressed and sick.

…

The next morning Dick found himself lying under the knobs of the bathtub with 12 beer cans littered around and pain in his head and stomach. He moved the shower curtain to see his bright bathroom. He covered his eyes with one hand as he blindly pulled and crawled his way out of the bathtub and over to his room. Luckily he had already had the blinds closed so his room was nice and dark.

He pulled his dirty shirt off and noticed it reaked of alcohol. He sniffed his upper arm and pieced together that he had spilled a beer on himself. He grabbed his sunglasses before walking back into the bathroom. He threw all the beer cans under the sink and he hopped in the shower. He left his glasses on as he let the water run over his head and chest. After almost a half an hour, there was a knock on his door.

"Dick? It's time to go." The voice said from behind the door. Dick held his head as the voice pounded into his head.

"Just a minute." Dick responded. He scrubbed his chest and arms until he didn't feel like he smelled of beer. He swallowed two asprins and put on his clothes before walking down to Bruce.

"You okay?" Bruce asked before going to the batcave.

"Yeah, just a migrain." Dick answered.

"I have a meeting with the league, but you can just stay with the team." Bruce said as he walked into his changing room. Dick just mumbled an okay as he sat in a chair.

Dick arrived at the all too bright cave and M'gann flew over to Robin.

"Hi Robin! Where have you been the last few weeks?" M'gann asked. Her high voice was like nails being hammered into his brain.

"I've been around." Dick said. He walked into the kitchen area and dropped himself on the couch. Kaldur and Conner said hi, but Dick just waved and fell asleep on the couch.

Wally sped into the room and almost knocked Dick off the couch

"Hey Rob. How've you been man?"

Dick backed away from Wally.

"Dude what is that smell?" Dick asked, plugging his nose. Wally smiled as he fanned his shirt out.

"It's my new cologne. I think Artemis will like it."

Dick could feel his stomach twist as his nose was filled with the overpowering smell. The waves of nausea in his stomach were increasing when the computer announced the arrival of Artemis.

"Why don't you go test it?" Dick said as he slipped away. He ran into the bathroom and threw up. He sighed as his stomach kept churning. He leaned over and puked again. Dick heard a gasp come from the door. He turned to see M'gann rush over to him.

"Robin! Are you okay? Are you sick?" She asked as she kneeled by Dick.

"I'm fine M'gann." Dick brushed M'gann's concerns away. "Would you mind not telling anyone about this?"

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, so we don't need to make everyone else worried." Dick got up and washed his mouth out.

"Oh, okay." M'gann got up and flew out of the room. Dick sighed in relief, knowing that he had barely dodged the bullet.

…

Hope you guys are liking it so far!

And guess what people? No more band camp for a month! 5 weeks of freedom!

IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS OR ANYTHING I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.

Enjoy please!


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and Dick arrived back at the mansion just in time for dinner. As Dick walked into the kitchen, the smell of veil and parmacian surrounded him.

On the counter sat breaded veil in a tomato sauce with alfredo sauce drizzled across the top. There was a bowl of pasta noodles sitting next to the meal. And next to the meal was dessert: brownies and french vanilla ice cream with caramel syrup swirled on top.

Dick wanted to inhale all food. His stomach was empty, but he knew if he ate anything, it would not stay down for long. He turned to leave, but Alfred and Bruce walked in.

"Ready for dinner Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Um, I'm actually not really hungry right now, so maybe I'll eat later." Dick tried covering the fact that he was starving.

"Are you sure master Dick?" Alfred asked as he went into the fridge to get drinks. He pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Would you like a glass of wine with dinner tonight?" Alfred asked Bruce.

Dick made his way over to the door, but Alfred accidently dropped the bottle of wine in front of Dick. The smell of the alcohol almost made Dick gag. He slipped out of the room as fast as he could.

"Dick wait." Bruce called out before Alfred stopped him.

"Master Dick will eat when he is hungry, and not before then." Alfred explained.

Bruce nodded and helped Alfred clean the mess.

…

Dick locked himself in his room. He groaned as his stomach growled loudly. He needed food, but after smelling the wine, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold anything down.

He walked into the bathroom and drank some water to curb his hunger. Dick felt slightly better, but within a minute, his hunger was back. He paced the bathroom as he felt anxiety overcome him. He eventually stopped pacing. He put his back to the wall and he slid to the cool ground.

His body was aching and he felt weak. He looked at his hand to see it slightly shaking. The alcohol made him feel great, and the hangover wasn't terrible before, but he felt as if they were slowly getting worse.

He flipped his body to his stomach and he crawled over to his bed. He pulled himself up onto the bed and under the covers. He curled his faintly shaking body close into a ball and pulled the sheets up and over his head and pillow.

'_I really need to stop this.'_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

…

79. Starvation. And 87. Food. Two birds with one stone!

I'm so glad I now have 5 weeks off from band. Now I don't have to have like a bed time!

I know this is super short and kind of pointless, but I really wanted to have the point where Dick doesn't just ignore the fact that he should stop. I'm sorry if this is starting to become really stupid!

Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in the band room, Dick practiced his music. Dick's snare lesson hadn't gone well, since he had been drinking over the weekends instead of practicing.

He could hear the drumming of the person in lessons at the moment. He did his best to block it out as he practiced the same music. He looked at the multiple 16th notes and rolls. Across the sides of the sheet music were his notes on the choreography that went with the music for the marching band show.

He sighed as he tried to play the music while moving his feat in time and doing the different choreography moves. He started losing time and his rolls were getting sloppy. He threw the sticks down in dismay at the end. It was sad how sloppy and horrible he did on that rep.

Dick sat in the seat by his drum. He sifted through his bag until he found his phone. He had one new message from Wally.

Party tonight at my place! You gotta come!

Dick smiled. His phone vibrated again.

I'm outside right now. Bruce.

Dick grabbed his stuff jumped into the car.

"Hey Bruce. Can I stay at Wally's tonight?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Dick asked in a polite tone.

"You have been spending enough time at your friends' houses the past few weekends. I think it's time you spend a weekend at home."

"But I barely see Wally anymore. Just one more weekend out?" Dick asked.

Bruce thought about it before nodding his head. "Fine. You can stay at Wally's for the weekend."

Dick smiled as they drove. A party with Wally was just what he needed.

…

Dick arrived on his bike. He could see the bright lights and he could feel the bass pumping.

When he entered the house, there were people crowded everywhere. Somehow Wally made it to the door to greet Dick.

"Hey man! I'm glad you could make it! You have to meet this girl from my school!" He yelled over the music. Wally grabbed Dick's wrist and dragged him over to a pretty girl sitting on the couch.

"Enjoy her Dick! I'm gonna keep partying!" Wally disappeared into the crowd before Dick could stop him. He sat down by the girl Wally wanted him to meet. After talking to her for a while, he went to get some drinks.

He was having fun, but he just couldn't relax, knowing how bad he was doing on his music for the show. Dick found a table of drinks and food. As he was about to walk up to a bowl of bunch, he saw some guys pour a flask of something into the bowl. Dick considered skipping on the drinks, but the thought of his music kept persisting.

He grabbed two cups and filled them. After 30 minutes and 10 more drinks, Dick and the girl started dancing like no one was watching. He kissed her quickly on the lips. She stayed stunned for a second before she started making out with him.

Around 2 in the morning, the party started slowing down and people started leaving. Wally went back to the couch to see how Dick and his friend were doing to find a bunch of couples making out. He almost walked away when one couple fell off the couch and continued kissing on the floor.

"Dick?" Wally yelled. Dick stopped kissing the girl and looked over at Wally. His sunglasses were angled halfway off his face.

"Hey Wallllyyy. Thanks for invent' me! I'm having soo much fuunn." Dick slurred before resuming kissing the girl.

Wally gently pulled the girl away from Dick. "Okay I think it's time to go home." He said to her.

"Everybody! Parties over! Thanks for coming, but leave!" Wally yelled. The few couples groaned and the small amount of people still dancing reluctantly left.

"Okay Dick. Why do you sound drunk?" Wally interrogated. Dick laughed and fell back on the floor.

"Dude! How did you get-" Wally stopped in mid sentence and walked over to the drink table. Sure enough, the bowl that held the bunch smelled like whiskey.

"Aw man, I'm sorry this happened to you Dick." He said as he walked over to his friend.

"Don't worry Wallyyyyy. I'm having so much fun right nooww." Dick slurred as he tried standing up. He almost fell over himself but Wally caught him.

"Okay buddy, why don't we go upstairs?" Wally half carried half led Dick up the stairs to his room and laid Dick on the bed.

"You're such a greeeeaaat friend Wall." Dick got up and toppled onto Wally, locking his arms around his neck. He wrapped his legs around Wally and rubbed his head on Wally's chest.

"Your sooo warrrrmmmm!" Dick said. Wally, now completely red in the face, picked Dick off his body. Dick fell off to the floor and rolled onto his stomach.

"Your carpet is so soofftt. I could be here for days!" Dick nuzzled his head deeper into the carpet. Wally sighed.

"Dick, lets get off the carpet and go to sleep." Dick stopped playing on the carpet. He crawled to Wally and stared into his eyes.

"Your eyes. Are like. Greeeeeen." Dick said absent-mindedly. Wally chuckled, but the calm moment ended soon as Dick sloppily ran out of the room. Wally followed and found Dick with his head in the toilet, retching his gut out.

"Aw Dick." Wally said sympathetically. He held back the hair dangling in front of the small boy's eyes.

Dick's stomach started slowing down and Dick feel asleep on Wally. The speedster picked up the small boy and tucked him into his bed. Wally exhaled as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 3 in the morning. He checked back at the boy sleeping in his bed. He sighed again as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket. It looked like he was sleeping on the floor tonight.

…

Wally was startled awake by Dick's phone going off. He grabbed it out of Dick's sweatshirt pocket and went wide-eyed, seeing that it was Bruce calling. Knowing Bruce would be more suspicious if no one answered, Wally picked up.

"Hi Mr. Wayne." Wally whispered.

"Wally? Why did you answer Dick's phone?" Bruce questioned.

"Uh, Dick is still asleep, so I thought I'd answer his phone to see what you need."

Wally could hear Brue sigh on the other line. "Well, tell Dick that you two need to be at the mountain in 3 hours."

"Got it. We'll see you then." Wally hung up and looked at the clock again. It was 10 in the morning. He looked over at the sleeping bird. Seeing that the small teen was not going to be up for a while, he went to clean up the party.

…

Dick slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them. The room he was in had direct sunlight streaming in. His body ached as he shifted to find his sunglasses. He could feel the pounding of his head in his eyes as he opened them, now covered by his shades.

He looked around the familiar room, realizing he was at Wally's house. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep. A breeze passed him and he found the young speedster standing next to him.

"Hey Dick. How ya feeling?" Wally asked. Dick responded with pulling the sheets above his head.

"I figured you wouldn't be feeling good. That's why I got Batman to let us skip the cave today."

Dick turned his towards Wally. "We have to be at the cave?" He asked quietly.

"We were supposed to, but when 1 came and you were still dead to the world, I figured I'd tell Bats you weren't feeling too well, and that it wasn't anything serious but a mission wouldn't be wise. He even let me stay here to take care of you. I guess the Batman is getting real soft about anything that has to do with you." Wally went on talking in a hushed as he closed the blinds and made sure the bucket that he placed by the bed was in reach for Dick if he needed it.

Dick saw a Gatorade, a glass of water, and a bottle of aspirin sitting on the nightstand.

"That stuff is for you. My dad gets drunk enough that I know the drill for a hangover."

Dick eyes widened under his glasses. Had he been drinking during the night and showed up on Wally's doorstep?

Wally saw the confused and nervous look on Dick's face. "Someone spiked the punch last night. I'm sorry you had to have that happen man."

Dick relaxed slightly and wrapped his hands around his neck. He paused as he felt something sticky on his neck. He looked at the substance on his hand. It was tinted pink and sparkly.

"You _really_ took a liking to Haley last night. You two were all over each other when I found you guys." Wally chuckled. Dick laid back down, curious of what else he did last night. He remembered something was bothering him, but it looked like the alcohol had fixed that for him.

"Did you let Bruce know about anything that happened last night?" Dick asked.

"Lets see: tell Bruce and have Batman ruin my party, or let everyone have fun. I'm gonna go with option number two." Wally joked. He walked over and sat next to Dick.

"Just take it easy today. We'll just keep this our little secret." Wally said quietly before making sure the blinds covered all the light and silently leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Dick put his head on the pillow. He was happy that Wally was helping him, but he was even happier that Wally hadn't figured out his secret.

…

I just want to say that I'm sorry if my drum terms are totally wrong and stupid, but I don't play drums. (And it would be awkward to ask my ex-drum boy terms I could use.)

Happy Fourth of July Everyone! Two parades and I don't think anyone passed out! Oh the joy of dehydration and having to smile like you're not gonna die in the heat and stuff.

Thanks for the ideas people! I think I'll incorporate some into the story! IF YOU STILL HAVE AN IDEA AND YOU'RE HOLDING BACK, PLEASE TELL ME IT! I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING FOR MORE THAN LIKE 5 CHAPTERS.

Thanks For Reading! Please Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

"Here ya go kid." An older man said as he snuck Dick two bottles of liqueur.

"Thanks." Dick replied as he poured one of the drinks into his water bottle. It was another Friday night the way Dick had been spending his last weekends: Drinking. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it started vibrating.

"Hey Alfred. What's up?" Dick asked. He was so glad Alfred called before he stared drinking.

"Master Bruce has been hurt and I will not be able to take care of him this weekend since I will be out of town. When you return home, just make sure Master Bruce is fine. He is already on some painkillers and will be going to bed soon."

"Okay Alfred. Have fun in. . ." Dick struggled to remember where Alfred was going for the weekend.

"Germany, Master Dick." Alfred reminded the forgetful teen.

"Got it. Have fun!" Dick said before hanging up and calling his friends.

"Devin, Rick, lets have some fun tonight. I have some drinks and the night to ourselves."

"Sounds good! We were bored at my place anyway." Devin answered. Dick made his way to his friend's home and walked through the door. The house was empty except for the two other boys. Dick handed Rick the other bottle of liqueur while Devin grabbed three glasses.

Once they ran out of their drinks, Devin looked through the fridge and found a bottle of tequila. He grabbed three shot glasses from his dad's cabinet and they started drinking even more.

After a few hours of drinking and laughing, Dick and Rick made their ways home. By the time Dick got up to the front step, he was flooded with depressed emotions. He fished for his keys, wanting to go to sleep and forget about the emotions he was feeling at the moment. He opened his eyes as he remembered he left his keys in his backpack.

He ground as he leaned his head against the door. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts, seeing if anyone could help him. He looked at his local friends and decided no, knowing that none of them could drive and he didn't think he would survive walking to someone's home. He called Wally up, but his answering machine said he was on vacation with his family for the weekend.

He started tearing up as he felt worse and worse. He looked through his phone one more time, hoping a number would appear and save him. Then he saw the one person he could always trust.

"Roy?" Dick asked shakily. "I need your help."

"Dick? What's wrong? It's two in the morning." Roy answered.

"I need your help Roy." Dick cried. "Please come get me."

"Well what's wrong? Why can't you ask Bruce?" Roy asked.

"Bruce can't help. I need your help!" Dick started crying.

"Okay okay, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"I'm at the mansion. Please hurry." Dick cried into the phone.

Within a half an hour, Roy rolled into the driveway. Dick stumbled over to the car as Roy walked toward him. Dick threw his arms around Roy as he started balling.

"Dick what happened? Are you okay?" Roy's voice turned from worry into interrogation. "Why do you smell like tequila?"

"I'm so sorry Roy! I'm so sorry!" Dick sobbed. He buried his face into Roy's chest.

Roy sighed as he brought the sobbing boy over to the car. He stuck him in the passenger door and got into his door. Once he started driving. Dick latched on to Roy's right arm, forcing the archer to drive with his left. Dick sobbed almost the whole way to Roy's apartment. By the time Roy parked in his parking spot, Dick had stopped crying and was just sniffling slightly.

Roy opened the passenger door and Dick fell onto Roy. He let Dick lean on him as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. Once they were securely in his house, Roy started interrogating Dick.

"Why have you been drinking? Where did you even get the drinks?" Roy yelled, but he noticed how sad and innocent the small boy looked. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat next to the boy on the bed.

"Just tell me what started this." Roy said softly. He stroked Dick's hair as the teen laid his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I failed." He mumbled.

"What?" Roy asked softly. Dick started tearing up again.

"I failed my Social Studies test." He buried his face in Roy's shoulder and wept. Roy held the boy and rubbed his back as he cried.

"It's okay Dick, we all have an off day, but what made you think drinking was the best way to fix it?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. I'm just stupid!" Dick yelled as he sobbed even harder.

"You're not stupid Dick." Roy cooed. Dick got up from his sitting position and started pacing around the room, throwing his arms in anger and sadness as he talked.

"I really am! I mean, maybe if I were smarter, my parents wouldn't have died. Batman wouldn't have to save me every time some villain gets me. I wouldn't always be the dumb little kid everyone has to watch to make sure I don't kill myself doing something stupid!" Dick collapsed on the floor, crying his eyes out.

Roy ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cool water. He went back to the boy weeping on his floor and he hugged Dick.

"You're not stupid. You're the smartest kid I know. There was nothing anyone could have done to help your parents, and we all have a bad day." Roy comforted Dick as he stopped crying.

He handed Dick the glass of water and he gladly took and started sipping at it. Roy ran to the bathroom and grabbed some aspirins. Dick took them as he continued to drink.

"I'm gonna call Bruce." Roy said as he grabbed his phone.

"No! Please don't." Dick yelped.

"I have to Dick. Drinking is a serious problem, and I don't know if you have done this before." Roy started dialing the number.

"I haven't ever drank before this! Just please don't tell Brue!" He exclaimed.

He looked up at Roy with despair in his eyes. "Please." He whispered.

Roy looked down at the desperate boy. The phone picked up to a tired Bruce.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. I have Dick here at my apartment. No, he's fine, he just needed someone to talk to and he's going to stay the night. Okay Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry for calling so late." Roy hung up the phone and picked up the small boy from the floor.

"Thank you." Dick whispered almost inaudibly. Roy tucked his little 'brother' into his bed. Roy watched as the small boy fell asleep.

He looked so peaceful at the moment, but he wondered why the little teen that he always looked at so innocently was adapting to such a destructive solution to his problems.

…

26. Tears.

I love Roy/Dick brotherly bonding! I know they aren't brothers, but I love that kind of chemistry between them!

Last night at my uncle's! So far I've gotten a chapter per day, whether it be this or a new story, but one more day!

Hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Dick looked down at his phone and sighed. He had called all of his friends that would be willing to have a few drinks with him, but no one wanted to drink, whether their parents had found out, they were nursing their personal hangovers, or they were trying to stop.

He tossed his phone onto his bed before grabbing his messenger bag and slowly opening his bedroom door. Bruce had just thrown a party a night or two ago and the extra champagne and other drinks were going to be thrown out. Dick crammed the different bottles and drinks into his bag before running up to his room inconspicuously.

He emptied the contents of his bag on the floor next to his bed, just in case someone came in before he had time to grab and hide all the bottles. He pulled the cork out of the half full bottle of champagne and poured the small amount of tequila he found. He added a can of coke that he had also grabbed and took a gulp of it. It wasn't the best, but as long as he could get a little buzzed or drunk, he was fine with it.

After one bottle of his special concoction and a third of a bottle of a white wine, he was blasting music and dancing on his bed. A loud banging on his door finally sobered him enough to know if he didn't answer the door he would be in serious trouble. He turned the music off and jumped off the bed and opened the door to see an angry Bruce.

"I told you three times to turn your music down. I don't care that you're listening to it, but I can hear it from the other side of the house!" Bruce told the young acrobat.

"Sorry 'bout that Bruce!" Dick joked, making sure not to speak directly at Bruce, just in case his breath had the scent of alcohol.

Bruce shook his head in annoyance of the boy's new attitude. "I'm going on patrol in twenty minutes. If you're coming be in the car: dressed and ready to go before I leave." Bruce walked down the stair and to the direction of the living room. Dick shut the door and started panicking.

"Okay Dick, just cover the smell and sober yourself up." Dick mumbled to himself, trying to formulate a plan to keep the bat in the dark. He grabbed a handful of mints and started eating them as he stripped his clothing and turned the shower on with only cold water. After an ice-cold ten-minute shower, he filled the glass he kept in the bathroom to the top with water and chugged it down. He slapped himself lightly on his cheeks, barely hard enough to hurt. He unwrapped a few pieces of gum and shoved them in his mouth before running down to the batcave and changing into his Robin costume.

"You're on time." The deep voice of the Batman noted. Robin climbed into the passenger seat of the car and they drove out to the city.

"And that's surprising, how?" Robin asked in a sarcastic, joking tone.

"You have been extremely inconsistent lately." Batman explained in a monotone.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your grades have been lowering, some of your teachers have been concerned that you haven't been doing any of the work, at home you're always locked away in your room, and this is the first time you've been on patrol in two months." Batman listed.

Robin ran his fingers through his damp hair, sliding down in his seat.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Robin lied. He was becoming a better liar everyday. He was getting to the point where Batman couldn't always tell when he was telling the truth.

They set out on patrol, looking over the large city.

"Most of the more dangerous villains are locked in Arkham right now." Batman mentioned over the com-link. "If there is going to be any crime tonight it will be smaller crimes. Robberies, fights, you know the rest."

Robin jumped from building to building. He was still slightly tipsy as he patrolled, not yet feeling any part of a hangover coming.

"A robbery in progress at the First Gotham Bank." Robin said to Batman before throwing smoke pellets around the robbers. He started fighting the first two guys as the other three attempted to find the money that was spilling out of their bags. Batman jumped in to fight the others, and Robin started slowing down. He knocked one of the robbers out before he felt the mixture of drinks he had earlier start to come back up. He stumbled out of the smoke-filled fight and ran into the ally, behind a dumpster, where the alcohol became too much for his stomach to handle. He held a hand to the wall and the other to his stomach as he heaved.

Batman had knocked out the last robber before looking for the boy wonder. He slipped into the ally to see the boy emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Robin what's wrong?" Batman questioned. Robin tensed as he looked for an answer.

"It's nothing, 'm fine." Robin said, his stomach finally emptied of the different drinks.

Robin could see Batman knew what the overpowering smell was that was coming from where the boy had thrown up.

"I knocked over those bottles." Robin pointed to the conveniently toppled bottles of beer and whiskey. Batman just led Robin to the car as the police arrested the criminals. Once Robin was settled into the Batmobile, Batman started telling him what they were going to do once they got to the cave.

"When we get back I don't want you to just change and run up to your room. Stay by the medical table until I say you can leave." Batman ordered. Robin looked away in panic, knowing that he would take his temperature, and seeing that it was normal, he would do a blood test and see how high his alcohol level was.

He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Gotham was in the middle of a heat wave and he could feel himself baking in his spandex. He mentally smiled as he figured out a plan. He rubbed his hands on his bare arms to generate more heat as he started to fake shivering.

Batman saw the young boy shiver and rub his arms. It had to be at least 85˚ out tonight. As they rolled into the cave and changed into their civilian clothes, Dick sat on the medical table, acting lethargic and tired. While Bruce was still changing, Dick shook a hot pack that he kept in his jacket for cold nights. By the time Bruce came out and stuck a thermometer in Dick's mouth, the hot pack was burning up. Bruce walked to the computer and looked up different files, and while the bat was preoccupied, Dick put the thermometer on the hot pack and he squeezed it around the edge. He put the pack in his pocket and stuck the thermometer back in his mouth right before Bruce turned off the computer and turned to his son. He pulled the thermometer out of Dick's mouth and looked at it. 99.8˚. It wasn't incredibly high, but it was still a fever nonetheless.

"Take it easy for a while Dick." Bruce advised softly as he walked with Dick to his room.

Once Dick was safely in his room, Bruce went back to his own business. Dick climbed under the covers, his head only had a slight pounding and the nausea was subsiding. He laughed softly at how easy it was to trick the Bat. He started falling asleep; smiling at the fact that he was getting smarter than the almighty Batman.

…

Sorry this took a while and its short and pointless, but I'm not mentally unstable now! (I was going full blown crazy this weekend, not fun)

The little blue button down there is a magical button! The more people click it, the faster I usually post!

Thanks Swirly! This is posted tonight for your nice reviews! Enjoys peoples!


	9. Chapter 9

"Bruce, I'm going to Rick's for the night. Don't wait up." Dick skipped down the stairs, his bag hanging on his side. He grabbed his glasses off the table sitting by the door.

"Not so fast. I told you that you could only go with your friends if you passed your English test." Bruce held his hand out. Dick knew Bruce would ask about the test so he had the graded test sitting on the top of his bag. He handed the papers to Bruce and watched as he looked over the sheets.

"C+?" Bruce raised his eyebrow at Dick.

"Hey, it's passing. You never said I had to Ace it." Dick smirked as Bruce got out of the way of the door for Dick. He hopped out the door and jumped into the car waiting on the street. Rick's brother, Matt, was in the driver's seat while Rick was in the passenger seat. Dick sat next to Trisha and Devin as they stopped in front of Rick's home.

"Lets get ready to party!" Rick held the door open as Kaelyn, Allie, and Jack arrived at the same time. Upstairs everyone changed into clothes for a club. The girls added makeup to themselves and to the boys so they didn't look so young. Walking outside, Matt and his friend were sitting in two separate cars. Dick, Allie, Trisha, and Rick sat in one car and Devin, Jack, and Kaelyn sat in the other as they drove to a club.

The group stood right outside the club as Matt and his friend explained their rules.

"We will each buy you only one drink. We aren't letting you guys get black out drunk. If someone tries to get more drinks, we will make you leave right there and then. And lastly, don't lose track of each other. We are not spending our night trying to find everyone. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded as they grabbed their fake I.D.'s to get in. The guard eyed the teens funny, figuring they weren't actually sixteen like their I.D.'s said, but they looked legit so he let them in. The teenagers stood in the back of the club as Matt and his friend handed them each the drinks of their choice. As the drinking went on for Matthew and his friend, Dick and Rick took advantage of the forgetful drunks and got more drinks for the group.

As the group became intoxicated and the night went on, the group was dancing and laughing away until they needed a break. Sitting at one of the small sitting areas, the group started talking.

"So Dick, how did you get to leave? I thought you said you were screwed on that test." Devin asked as he snuck a shot from the view of the guards.

"Easy, the teacher sat me next to Jack and he let me cheat off him a little." Dick grabbed one of the shots he convinced Matt's friend to get.

After a few hours of more dancing and drinking, the group left the club at 1 in the morning. When the older boys hopped in the driver seats, Dick hesitated getting in.

"You sure you guys are sober enough to drive?"

"We've done this before dude. We're the best drunk drivers of our friends!" Matt's friend reassured Dick. Not thinking, thanks to the booze, he figured they were right. Once everyone was set in the cars, Matt turned to his friend's car.

"Let's go for a road trip!" He yelled.

"Dudes we are totally gonna lose our buzz during this." Trisha said as the roofs of the cars went down.

"Don't worry, I prepared for a long night." Rick reached back under the chair and pulled out two suitcases full of different drinks. He handed one over to Devin in the other car before they started driving out.

After 15 minutes or a few hours of impromptu driving, the group was on an empty road. Matt was in front while his friend was following. His friend sped into the lane next to Matt and yelled that he wanted to race. They sped down the stretch of road until they hit the gas station they set as the finish line. They pulled back around and filled up the cars. Seeing that they were running low on drinks, Rick's brother bought two cases of beer.

The driving continued as they sped through towns. Soon the cars drove into the woods. The cars kept neck and neck, with one car driving on the wrong side of the road. The teens just laughed and played games, like seeing who was brave enough to jump from one car to the other.

"Crap!" Matt cursed as he swerved to miss the deer that jumped out onto the street. He swerved off the road and then back, but he swerved too far and hit the other car. Both cars went sent skidding into the forest. The side of Matt's car hit a tree, stopping them instantly. The second car bumped over a fallen tree and fell onto the driver's side. Half the people in the cars were knocked out immediately. Dick saw Trisha weakly grab at the phone in her pocket. He heard her call for help into the phone before blackness crawled across his vision.

…

Dick heard the roar of a vehicle. His leg was slightly pinned but he ignored the pain as he pulled his leg out. He crawled and pulled his way to the street, waving for the person driving on the road to stop. Dick let his head down as the engine stopped in front of him. He looked up again to see a taller man that he knew.

"Shit." He whispered to himself. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep this night a secret from anyone now.

…

I gotta say, even though this isn't a very long chapter, this took way too long to write.

So as some of you know, our house recently flooded, so the last few days have been all about cleaning the basement and sorting through trash and washing anything we wanna keep, and now its making my mom super bipolar. She calls home saying how much help I've been over the weekend, and when I was trying to make more ice and kool-aid for everyone, she got pissed as possible when I ran to put the placemats on the table and forgot to pickup the two bottles of detergent she left by the door 2 seconds beforehand.

And then when I was making rice and I spilled some grains on the table, she flipped a bitch on me. I am sick of listening to her yell and scream, and then say she doesn't want to yell and scream. Sorry bout the rant but she makes me want to murder her (:

Please review and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Red Arrow had been patrolling the city's outskirts by the forest. He slowed to stop as he saw skid marks heading into the woods and a figure slowly crawling towards the road. Red Arrow was about to run over and ask if he was okay but stopped in his tracks, seeing the size of the person and the black hair. The clothes may have been completely the opposite of the kid's usual style, but there was no doubt that it was his friend. Roy could smell booze as he got closer to the boy.

His eyes widened behind his mask as his suspicions of the boy's drinking were confirmed. Red Arrow just kept looking down as Dick looked up.

"Shit." Dick said before putting his head back down again. Red Arrow could see two crashed cars in the wood. Hearing sirens, he looked to the other side of the road, seeing multiple ambulances and police cars. He looked down at Dick, and seeing that he didn't have any life threatening injuries, he helped the boy onto his bike and held Dick as he rode, making sure the teenager didn't fall off.

Back at his place, he helped Dick over to the bed. Dick's eyes were closed as Red Arrow changed into his normal clothes. Roy walked back over to the bed and just stared down at Dick. The young boy opened his eyes at Roy. Dick knew he wouldn't be able to keep his charade up for much longer, but he was not about to give up just yet. Roy knew Dick wasn't going to just tell him what happened, so he decided to be the first one to speak.

"How long?"

Dick let out a long breath through his nose. "What?"

"How long have you been drinking?" Roy interrogated. Dick could still feel the alcohol coursing through his body. Not thinking straight, he tried to keep lying.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Roy crossed his arms. "Just two weeks ago you called me and had me pick you up because you were drunk. And right now you reek of booze. Care to tell me why that is?"

Dick thought for a minute, trying to ignore the aches and pains so he could focus on creating an answer.

"I didn't drink anything tonight." Dick lied through his teeth.

"Like hell you didn't." Roy bent down next to the boy's face. As Dick breathed through his mouth, Roy moved back. The stench of the alcohol was all over his breath. Dick moaned as moved on to the side of his body, wincing as he realized his whole body was bruised. Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose. The kid should have been in more trouble than Roy could imagine, but after being in a car crash, Roy figured he could give the boy a little bit of slack for tonight. He carefully sat next to the boy, running his hand through his little brother's hair.

"Dick, you know all I want to do is help you and keep you safe." Roy looked down at the boy. He was already starting to bruise across his open skin. His already pale skin was turning white.

Out of nowhere, Dick swiftly rolled off the other side and dashed into the bathroom, limping as he ran. Roy quickly followed, finding Dick sprawled on the ground, emptying his stomach into the toilet. Roy rubbed Dick's back softly as his last meal and drinks came back up. Dick finally sat back on the wall as the waves of nausea started to calm down. Roy went over to his medical cabinet. Dick watched as Roy lifted the ripped leg of his jeans. The archer started cleaning and bandaging the jagged cut the car crash had caused.

Dick closed his eyes as he leaned back. The blissful feeling of the alcohol had left, leaving him to feel every bump, bruise, and cut from the crash, along with the headache and dizziness of a hangover.

Once Roy finished bandaging Dick's leg, he sat next to Dick, running his cool hand through the boy's messy hair. Dick let his head fall into Roy's lap as he curled his body in closer. Roy kept going through Dick's hair, slowly rubbing his temples afterwards.

"Why did you do it?" Roy asked quietly. He felt Dick's shoulders shrug.

"We were just going out, and then my friend's brother thought it would be fun to go on a trip."

"No, not tonight. Why did you start drinking?"

Dick's body slightly tensed at the question. It had started off as just a way to forget about the bad days or the horrible memories.

"It was a few months ago."

"How many months?"

Dick paused. "About 4, I think."

Roy mentally gawked. 4 months. The boy had been drinking for four months and no one had even noticed?

"Why did you do it?"

Dick curled up even closer, ignoring the protests of his bruised limbs.

"It was the anniversary." Dick mumbled. Roy looked down questionably.

"What anniversary?"

"Of their deaths." Dick stated.

"This wasn't the first anniversary you've gone through. Why was this one so much harder?" Dick shrugged again.

"Usually Bruce and I would go put flowers on their graves, I'd talk to them for a bit while Bruce waited in the car. Then we'd go see a movie, or go to a game, or just about anything I felt like doing. But this time Bruce was held up at the office. I figured spending the day with my friends would be even better, but by the middle of the afternoon, I hadn't felt any better. Then my friend got into her dad's liqueur cabinet, we had some drinks, and it just felt good to forget."

Dick's eyes were slowly tearing up as he finished his explanation. Roy hugged the boy the best he could.

"But why didn't you stop there? You had gotten through the day already."

"We had so much fun that night, so we decided to try it again. We had such a great time that we just kept having parties until it got out of control." Dick's body relaxed deeper and deeper as he fought of exhaustion. Roy felt the boy start to drift. Roy just continued comforting the boy and asking him questions. He would put Dick in his bed once the boy had passed out.

"You know I have to tell Bruce, right?" Dick's eyes shot open and he jumped away, wincing as he forgot about his injured leg.

"No no no. You can't tell Bruce about this."

Roy shot up. "Dick , you have a serious problem. I let the first time I found out slide, but I'm not letting you do that again."

"I promise I'll stop! Bruce will just get mad, and that's not gonna do any good."

"It'll keep you from drinking with your friends again! And you promised me last time you got drunk that you would never drink again, and _now_ look where you are!" Roy yelled. Dick put his hands up as a shield.

"I wasn't sober yet when I promised you. Right now I'm clean and I'm thinking straight. I promise you not a drip of alcohol will touch my lips for the next eight years."

"Dick, you know how addictions are! You can't just put down the bottle and say you're done! If it were that simple, you wouldn't have gone this far!" Roy continued to yell. Dick held his head as he slid down the wall. Roy stopped when he saw the extra pain he was causing the boy.

"Look Dick. This isn't something you can do alone. I can't be there for you throughout this. You need someone who can be there through every moment of this battle. I barely see you every month, let alone every time you will need me through this. Bruce is the only one who can help you right now."

Dick let go of his head as Roy's words were reduced to almost a whisper.

"Bruce won't help. He'll get mad and ground me. Then I'll just drink to get through the grounding." Roy sat down by the boy once again. Dick looked up at him with tears glistening.

"Please? I can do this without him." Dick pleaded. Roy sighed out loud with his head in his hand. He knew Bruce wasn't very good at things like this. He could see where Dick was coming from; how Bruce wouldn't stop and help Dick. He would just pass it off as him being irresponsible and ground him, only provoking Dick to drink more.

"Fine. I won't tell." Dick leaned over and hugged Roy tightly. "But I am going to come every other weekend and at random times, and if I find that you slipped up even _once_, I'm telling Bruce everything. Is that clear?"

Dick just continued to hug Roy. "Crystal." Dick mumbled before passing out in his older brother's arms. Roy picked up the boy and gently laid him in his bed. Roy walked out, shutting the door behind him. He put his back against the door, sliding to the floor for the third time tonight.

He knew this wasn't going to work. Dick was too far down the road of addiction to go this without someone with him all through this. Roy held his head in his hands, wishing that he could have helped his brother before it came to this.

…

PART 10! The turning point! Or at least, almost, the turning point!

Thanks for your patience as I've been writing in my other story! I was kinda losing interest in this story, but nevertheless, I will NOT leave this one unfinished! Even if I can't get it to flow as well as the beginning did in my head!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

The drumming fingers echoed in the empty classroom. Class ended almost half an hour ago, but Dick was still sitting in his seat, his pencil and his head in his left hand, drumming the pads of his right fingers on the test in front of him. Even after studying all night, Dick didn't know anything on the test.

About 45 minutes after class had ended, Dick finally filled in the last answer on his test. He threw his bag over his shoulder and put the test in the empty bin on the teacher's desk. At his locker, Dick grabbed all his books, knowing he had a lot of studying to do if he was going to get his grades up. After grabbing his skateboard and locking his locker, Dick rode home, shaky from the extra weight of every book he had.

Dick opened the door tiredly. He tossed his board under the bench sitting right inside the door, not caring that he was supposed to place it in the coat closet. Walking up the stairs, Dick was stopped by a strong British accent.

"Staying late at school, Master Dick?" Alfred smiled at the boy. Dick sighed silently before forcing a smile and turning around to face the butler.

"Yeah, just had to finish up a test." Dick moved to go up to his room so he could do his work and hopefully catch up on the sleep he had been missing the past few nights.

"Well I hope you left enough time for your homework and music lessons tonight. And there was a call about a mathletes meeting tonight as well."

Alfred turned away to leave the room as Dick trudged up the stairs, each step pounding the fact that he had a long night into his head. He dropped his bag next to his desk and sat in his seat. Dick spent hours trying to focus on his work. Typically, he could have finished his math, English, and history homework in less than 2 hours, but with his mind all over, he barely managed to finish his history and his math work in two and a half hours. Dick rubbed his head, doing his best to stop the dull throbbing in his temples. He sighed as he heard Bruce call him down to dinner. Dick lazily walked down the stairs to the dining room. Dick picked at his food, occasionally eating a bite or two. All he really wanted to have right then was some whiskey or wine, maybe even some rum.

"You okay Dick?" Bruce asked as he watched his son move his food around his plate. Dick nodded his head slowly as he continued to push around his food. Giving up on eating, Dick said he would eat later and went up to his room to hopefully finish his homework. He stared at his English homework for half an hour, trying to focus enough to at least read the first page. He sighed and laid his head on his book. His head continued to throb and his stomach was doing flips. He hadn't even noticed when Bruce came into his room. Dick felt a strong hand gently touch his forehead before he rolled his head back onto his book. He could hear Bruce calling the mathletes and then his music instructor.

Before Bruce's conversation with his instructor was over, Dick's stomach flipped. He dashed into the bathroom and gagged over the toilet. Once he regained control of his stomach, he leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes and tilting his body sideways. He heard Bruce's steps enter the bathroom and he felt himself getting picked up. He let himself get carried over to his bed and get tucked in before he opened his eyes to see Bruce turning off his desk lamp and placing a wet washcloth on his forehead. Once Bruce left, Dick tried to fall asleep, to no avail.

He slowly got out of bed, careful not to upset his head and stomach more than they already were. He looked at his calender and sighed. It was only Tuesday. Roy said he would be there that weekend to help him stay sober, but that was too far away. Knowing that he was not going to be able to sleep, he finished the rest of his homework. After 3 hours, he shut his books and shoved them in his backpack. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 1 a.m. He changed into sweat pants and an old shirt before climbing back into bed. His body was exhausted, but no matter what, he couldn't get to sleep. And the only time he did fall asleep, he would have nightmares shake him awake.

At 2 in the morning, Dick finally gave up on trying to fall asleep peacefully, and went to the bathroom and pulled out a small bottle of sleeping pills. Bruce let Dick keep some pills just in case he had nightmares, but Dick kept a secret bottle so Bruce couldn't tell he used them. After swallowing a pill, he returned to bed, finally letting his eyes close and get some much needed sleep.

…

Dick woke up feeling slightly more rested than last night. He turned his head towards his nightstand and his clock. It was already 10 in the morning. His alarm should have gone off about three hours ago. He shrugged it off, knowing Bruce probably called him in sick from school. He walked down the stairs, letting the cold floor hit his bare feet as he walked towards the kitchen. Alfred was sitting and drinking a cup of coffee when Dick entered.

"Morning Master Dick. How are you feeling?" Alfred greeted.

Dick shrugged. "A little better." Dick said.

"I have to leave for a little while. Will you be fine by yourself?" Alfred asked as he got up. Dick nodded and watched Alfred leave. He opened the fridge door and looked for something to eat. Nothing in the fridge appealed to him until he got to the bottom drawer. There were a few bottles of wine and champagne. He motioned to grab one before stopping himself. He took a deep breath before slowly shutting the fridge with a trembling hand.

_'Three more days.' _Dick reminded himself. But he knew it was going to be the longest three days ever.

...

I accidently uploaded what i had so far of But A Number 11 instead of this! And I forgot to add this to the story as well! But at I realized that now!

I hope you guys are still having fun with this story! I know this chapter sucks, but it'll get better, I promise!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend had come and gone, leaving Dick home, pondering what he could do instead of drink. The days he spent with Roy were helpful and gave him something to look forward to, but the weeks passed by too slowly. Dick paced his room. He knew the combination to Bruce's liquer cabinet, and he could really go for something strong to make the night go by faster.

"Dick! Can you come down here?" Bruce yelled from the first floor. Dick ran downstairs, happy that Bruce would create a distraction from his cravings for a drink. Dick eagerly entered the living room where Bruce was. The teen slowed as he saw the scowl on his dad's face. Bruce sighed through his nose before getting up from his seat, holding a sheet of papers. He handed the paper on top to Dick.

"Do you mind telling me why I got that test grade from your teacher?" Dick sighed without answering. "Care to tell me why you did so poorly on it?"

"I, uh, forgot to study."

"You could have at least put a guess down! Half of these answers are blank!"

Dick had been hungover during class, so he ended up falling asleep on the test.

"That's not the only class you've been doing badly in either! I've gotten calls from all your teachers, saying you haven't been doing homework, and you've been skipping class almost 3 times a week! Until you make up all the work you skipped, and get all your class grades up to at least B's, you are not allowed to patrol or see the team. Is that clear?"

Dick muttered a yes before dragging himself. Feeling worse than before, Dick picked up his phone. If he was lucky, Bruce would let him talk to someone as long as it was 'school related' . After calling all of his normal friends, they all had homework or were busy, and all his old drinking friends were either grounded or still injured from the crash. Aggravated, he tossed his phone to his chair on the other side of the room. It bounced off the side of the seat and behind it with a crash.

He went back to pick it up, and found empty cans of beer and alcohol. Picking up a few of the bottles, he realized most of them still had at least a fourth of a drink left in them.

Dick went back and forth, debating on throwing the bottles away or giving in to his desire for the bitter taste of a drink. The bottles seemed to talk to him, luring his lips to the to the bitter liquid.

'_You know it'll make the time go by faster until you see your friends again.'_

Dick shook his head. _'Roy is going to find out._

'_He's not here right now. Just a little drink won't do anything wrong. It will only make everything better.'_

Dick's argument with himself was cut short by the sound of a text on his phone. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the content of the text.

Hey, I can't make it to see you for the next 2 weeks. Be good. Roy

Dick let his phone drop. Grabbing all the bottles, he poured the different drinks into one bottle until it was full. He chugged down the strong mixture and refilled it with the lasts of the remaining bottles. After finishing that as well, he dropped the bottles back into their hiding place. He paced his room for a minute, waiting for a buzz to set in when he saw the bat symbol in the sky, and then the rumble of the Batmobile driving off.

He smiled as he remembered Alfred was also out for the night. He slipped downstairs and over to Bruce's liquer cabinet, even though it was less of a cabinet and more of a walk-in closet of drinks. He took bottle after bottle of anything he could find, drinking the liquid until the inside of the bottles were dry. He carried the bottles out and locked the liquer room, already becoming drunk. He hid the bottles in a trash bag in the closest closet he could find before stumbling into the garage. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove off, letting the booze overpower his thoughts.

…

Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! I finally wrote another chapter! I wrote most of this during study hall like a week ago and then I got too lazy to actually write it on my computer.

I don't even care that I was supposed to meet my friends like a half hour ago! This is up and I'm happy now! Hopefully this will be the first of many more chapters these next few weeks!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Dick managed to stay balanced on his bike through his ride even though he felt he probably couldn't walk a straight line.

The drinks continued to run through his system as he passed state borders and making it to Rhode Island.

…

Wally, Artemis, and M'gann were sitting in the kitchen area of the cave, talking and eating while Kaldur and Conner were on a covert mission. From the garage, they could hear the rumble of a motorcycle and the announcement from the security system, announcing the impromptu arrival of their young teammate. Shocked that Rob was there, the girls and Wally went to the garage to find Robin trying to get off his bike unsuccessfully.

"Rob?" Wally questioned, surprised at how much trouble the gymnast was having simply trying to get off his bike.

Robin was caught off guard by Wally, causing him to get his leg caught on the bike and toppling over. M'gann quickly moved the bike off of Robin as Robin and Artemis pi ked him up from the ground.

"What are you doing here? Batman told us you were grounded." Artemis inquired. Robin giggled as he leaned against Artemis.

"Ah can't get groundeedddd. I'm invissib- inins-invissible!" Robin slurred as he stumbled from person to person.

"Rob, are you drunk?" Wally yelled as Robin stumbled on to him. Robin smirked, trying to fight back his smile.

"Nooooo. I'm ffiinnee. And so is she. And she. And youuu." Robin burst out laughing before slipping off of Wally and back down to the ground. Wally held his head with his hands as he watched his best friend roll on the floor and continue to laugh.

"Oh God. How did you get drunk again? Did you go to another party?" Wally interrogated. Robin shook his head like a little kid hiding a secret.

"Again? When did he get drunk the first time?" Artemis questioned. Wally sighed as he lifted Robin off the floor once again.

"I had a party at my house about a month back. Someone spiked the punch and Dick didn't know when he got a drink." Wally looked over to Robin when he heard the boy wonder giggle like he had a secret.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"IIII knew it had ssttuff in it at the paartyyy." Robin slurred.

"What? You knew the punch was spiked and you decided to just bet drunk?" Wally yelled. Robin stopped laughing and frowned at Wally.

"I don't get it! Why would you willingly get drunk at my party and why are you drunk right now?" Wally interrogated Robin.

"It's fuun." Robin whined. Wally sighed angrily.

"Rob, you can't get drunk because 'it's fuun'! You're not legal yet, I'm not even legal yet!" Wally continued to yell. Wally went on yelling until Artemis hit his arm.

"What?" Artemis ignored Wally's ignorance before walking over to Robin, who was sitting on the ground and softly moaning.

"You okay Robin?" Artemis asked as she lightly rubbed his back. He shook his head lightly from side to side.

"Gonnn-gonnaaa throw up." Robin mumbled. Artemis flashed a look to Wally, telling him to go find a bucket.

Understanding her look, Wally zipped through the mountain before arriving back shortly with a large bucket. He handed the bucket to Robin just in time for him to empty his stomach. Once his stomach slowed, M'gann noticed something.

"Robin, you weren't actually sick last month, were you?" M'gann accused him. Wally and Artemis looked up at M'gann with confused eyes as Robin just gripped the bucket tighter.

"M'gann, what are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Last time he was here, he was throwing up when everyone went to go see Artemis. He told me he was fine and that we should just keep it our little secret."

Robin ducked his head in the bucket as waves of nausea started swirling in his stomach. Wally glared at Robin as soon as he lifted his head.

"How long have you been drinking?" Wally demanded. Robin continued to hide his face in the bucket until Wally pulled him up.

"Robin, answer me right now!"

"4 or 5." Robin mumbled, not daring to look into the eyes of his older brother.

"4 or 5 what? Weeks?" Wally guessed. Robin shook his head lightly, keeping his eyes averted to the ground as he mumbled an incoherent thought.

"What?" Wally questioned Rob.

"Months." Robin admitted slightly louder before slouching and sliding down the side of the wall. Wally gaped at his friend. How the little bird was keeping this away from the bat was beyond him, but Wally should have known his little brother better than anyone.

"So at the party, you _willingly_ got drunk?" Wally interrogated Robin. The boy nodded his head from the floor.

"And you weren't really sick. You were just hung over?" M'gann asked with a slight venom dripping from her words. Robin nodded again, not bothering to open his eyes or get up.

Wally paced away from Robin before pivoting back with anger flaring. "How could you have been this stupid! You, of all people, know the effects and problems associated with every drug known to man, and what do you do? You go and start abusing booze! I can't believe you would do something this dumb! I can see myself doing something like this. _Maybe_ another member of the team, but you are supposed to be smarter than this! Why did you have to be so stupid!"

Wally was fuming and not even looking at his friend anymore. By the time he finally calmed enough to look at his friend, he saw Robin curled up, his body shaking like he was crying. Wally walked over to his friend and heard the small sobs coming from the small heap in the form of Rob's body. Wally sighed, knowing he caused his friend to go into a hysteria of crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Rob," Wally started before sitting down and gently rubbing Robin's back. "but it's just that you should know how dangerous and addictive alcohol can be. This isn't something that you can just ignore and pretend you never did. I don't want you getting hurt or dying because of this. We need to tell someone and make sure you get help through this. I'm sorry Rob, but I need to tell Batman about this."

Wally got a moan from the boy wonder at the mention of his mentor.

"You can't tell him about this." Robin mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall. "He'll make it worse."

Wally looked down towards his friend. "I know the Bat isn't the nicest of guys, but he's not going to just tell you the wrongs of drinking and ground you. He cares about you. He'll make sure you get help and he will help you through the times that we won't be able to." Wally reminded the young bird.

Robin sniffed back his tears. "Please don't. He's not gonna help. He'll just make it worse."

Rob leaned into Wally, wrapping his arms around his big brother's arm.

"Please. Promise me you won't tell him." Robin looked up at Wally. The speedster looked down, getting a glimpse of those baby blue eyes that always managed to pierce his will power.

"Okay, I promise." Wally quietly surrendered. Robin let a small, relieved smile creep across his lips before passing out next Wally.

Noticing Rob had finally fallen into an alcohol induced sleep, Wally carried the young boy up from the garage and laid him on the couch in the living room area.

"Wally, if you're not gonna tell Batman about this, then what are we going to do?" Artemis whispered to Wally. The ginger set his elbow down on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"I don't really know. Even with the five of us checking on him, I don't think we would be able to stop him from drinking, or be there to watch his every move. And I'm pretty sure none of us have the experience to help him through the hardest times he's gonna go through."

M'gann and Artemis sighed, wishing they knew how to help their youngest member. Artemis looked over to Wally when she heard the clicking of phone tiles.

"Who are you calling?" She asked her boyfriend as she tried to see the name on the phone.

"Red Arrow. I think he might know what to do in this situation more than we would."

…

Finally! This took me wayyyyyy too long to get to. I really shouldn't end with cliffhangers if I have no idea what I am going to do next.

I hope you guys enjoy, because it makes me feel better bout myself when I do something that you people like (:

Oh, and if anyone actually reads my author's notes, and wants to know what story (that was supposed to be a oneshot) is getting another chapter due to a few people asking for another chappy, then review or send me asking which story, and you can know. (sorry if it's a story you did not like, but I think some people liked it)

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Roy rode his motorcycle down the highway towards Wayne mansion. Roy figured that if Dick thought he wouldn't be around for a week or two that he could get away with getting drunk or drinking.

Roy rounded the turn to get off the highway and back onto the normal roads of Gotham. Feeling the vibration of his phone, Roy quickly checked out who was calling him. When Wally's number appeared on the screen, Roy pulled over to the shoulder of the road and answered it, wondering why Wally would be calling him so late.

…

Artemis and M'gann stayed in M'gann's room, talking, while Wally sat down on the couch in the living room and called Roy. Wally gently started running his free hand through his little brother's hair. As the phone continued to ring, Wally looked down at the slumbering bird. He still couldn't believe he hadn't known. What kind of friend was he if he couldn't even realize his best friend was in trouble?

"Hello?" The voice of Roy answering brought Wally out of his trance and back to the reason he was calling.

"Roy?" Wally asked with slight fear and concern in his voice.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Roy asked sincerely.

"We need your help." Wally told Roy.

"What's the problem? Are you guys in trouble?" Roy questioned.

"Actually, It's Dick." Wally admitted. Wally could he Roy's voice change dramatically once Dick's name was mentioned.

"What happened?" Roy demanded.

"He's. . . He has a problem Roy. He's been drinking for months, and he showed up at the mountain drunk and falling off his bike."

"He got drunk and he _drove_ to the mountain?" Roy yelled into the phone.

"I'm still kind of surprised he's still alive after that, but there's a bigger problem at hand. I don't know what to do about this. I've never had to deal with anything like this, so I was hoping you could help."

"I'm on my way." Roy closed his phone before getting on his bike and heading back onto the highway.

…

A few hours later, Roy arrived at the cave. He entered the living room to find Dick sleeping on the couch with Wally rubbing Dick's head, staring off into space.

"Wally." The sound of Roy's serious voice snapped Wally back into reality. Wally carefully got off the couch, making sure Dick didn't wake up, and made his way over to Roy.

"Thank you so much for helping us with this." Wally thanked the older boy before his voice softened into fear and despair.

"I just don't really know how to help him." Roy placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and sighed.

"There's something you need to know." Roy stated before continuing on.

"I'm surprised Dick made it here without crashing or getting seriously injured, but the fact that he was drunk wasn't so unexpected. I've known about this for a little while now."

Roy watched Wally's face turn to shock as the archer admitted that he knew of Dick's problem. The pair took a seat on the vacant couch before Roy told the details of the situation.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was riding on patrol through the forest when I found skid marks littered across the road and into the woods. I found Dick crawling towards the side of the road, reeking of booze. I could hear police and ambulances coming so I figured anyone else that was with him would be safe, and I could get Dick out of there before anyone found out he was there.

"I took him back to my place and everything fell apart. He told me that he had been getting drunk like this since the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He said that it ended up as a way to have some fun and forget about everything, and it just began getting out of control. I knew Bruce wouldn't exactly be helpful in this situation, so I decided to let this be our secret, but I was going to be there with him on the weekends, and I was going to do surprise check-ins to make sure he wasn't drinking.

"To make sure he was staying on the right path, I told him I wouldn't be able to come next weekend, and then I was going to go to the manor to see if Dick took the news without drinking, but as soon as you called and said something about Dick, I knew that something bad had happened."

Wally had his head in his hands. 4 and a half months, and no one even thought to question the boy's behavior. As he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper, like he was about to cry.

"What are we going to do? I don't think we can handle this by ourselves."

Roy sighed through his nose while rubbing the side of his head.

"I think there's only one thing left that we can do."

Roy grabbed his communicator out of his pocket and called up the Batman. A picture of the Bat's head appeared on the small screen.

"What is it?" The deep and broad voice questioned to the younger hero.

"It's Dick."

"What's going on?" Batman demanded to know. Roy took a breath before continuing on.

"He has a drinking problem. He's had a problem for almost 5 months now." Roy answered.

Even though half of his face was covered, the anger beginning to flow through his body was instantly noticeable before the communications were cut.

The two boys sat in silence, knowing it was going to be the calm before the storm.

…

After probably a month of putting it off, I finally finished this chap! There SHOULD be more coming soon, but I give up on promising chapters by certain times cause then they become really bad.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Roy and Wally sat side by side on the couch as they watched their little brother sleep. Wally eventually broke the silence looming over the room.

"He looks so calm while he sleeps. If I didn't know any better, I would think that this is all just a bad dream. Hell, it still feels like this is just a nightmare, and that I'm gonna wake up any minute wondering why I would even think of Dick having a problem like this."

Roy put a hand on Wally's shoulder, rubbing a comforting circle on his back as Wally put his face in his hands. "It's okay. I'm still in shock that this is happening."

Dick stirred a bit before opening his eyes and quickly shutting them again. He moaned as he held his head and dug around in his pocket to find his sunglasses. A hand grabbed Dick's wrist and gently put his glasses in it. Dick muttered a thanks before putting them on and opening his eyes. Dick let out a gasp as he saw that Roy was standing next to the couch with a sad look on his face.

"Roy! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come see me."

Roy let out a small sigh as he sat down. "Dick, that was a test to see if you would handle the situation without drinking. But instead of finding a way to get through it sober, you drank even more."

Dick sat up on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what's gonna happen now? Checking in on me every day? Wally helping too?" Dick looked over to his friend, hoping for a look that said 'I'll help you through this', but all Dick got was a look of shame and despair.

Roy took a deep breath in and slowly let it out." Unfortunately, Wally and I can't do this on our own. We don't know how to help you correctly, so. . ." Roy took another second before finishing his sentence.

"We had to call Bruce."

Dick's jaw dropped instantly, and both boys could tell that behind the glasses, Dick's eyes would show betrayal and fear.

Not a second later, Bruce Wayne himself stomped through the cave and over to Dick.

"Richard John Grayson! You are in so much trouble!" Bruce grabbed the sleeve of Dick's sweatshirt and started dragging him away.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Dick yelled back to Wally and Roy. "YOU PROMISED!" Dick yelled before Bruce and dick were teleported back to Gotham.

Wally dropped to his knees with silent tears falling. Roy knelt down next to Wally and held him close by his shoulders.

"This is going to get worse, isn't it." Wally stated the question. Roy's eyes slowly started to moisten as the two boys were left alone.

"I really hope not."

…

In the Wayne manor, the yells and screams coming from Bruce could be heard as far as Australia. Dick sat on a seat in the living room while the harsh lecture sunk deep into his head.

"Why would you do something so dangerous as drinking! You get into enough dangerous situations from fighting alone, but you had to add alcohol into the mix! This has to be the most reprehensible thing you have _ever _done!"

Dick had his head down, hiding the wet streaks beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

"I can't believe you did this! How stupid could you have been!" Bruce yelled in a blind rage. Dick froze for a second before looking up at Bruce with a slight rage in his eyes.

"Stupid? How _stupid_ can I be?" Dick yelled back. Bruce face softened slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that, _but_-" Dick would not let Bruce finish. Dick let his words drip with sarcasm and rage.

"I don't know how I could have been so stupid. Maybe if I were the all mighty Batman, I'd be a little smarter!" Dick was now throwing his arms in for emphasis. He was now walking around the room, unable to sit with the rage now boiling out of him.

"Dick stop this right now!" Bruce yelled.

"I don't know, maybe I'm too stupid to stop!" Dick looked to his side before looking back at Bruce. "I think I could be even dumber though!" Dick grabbed one of the decorative vases and tossing it at the ground by Bruce's feet. The vase shattered into fragments that would have cut Bruce's feet if he were not wearing shoes.

Bruce looked up at Dick. The rage filled look that was on his face previously was now a face of pure anger, purely red with fury.

"_Richard stop RIGHT NOW!_"

Dick was passed the point of no return. He the heavy vase next to the spot for the last vase he threw, and forced it across the room. Unfortunately, Dick was not prepared to throw a vase as heavy as it was, and instead of coasting to the wall like he had planned, it was just low enough to hit Bruce perfectly on the head. He had no time to react, letting the vase hit him on the side of his head. He hit the floor with a thud, before everything faded.

…

A yelp and a deep beat from the vase, a thud of Bruce hitting the floor, and the shatter of the vase hitting the floor sounded before the room hit a silence. Dick's mouth was ajar as he processed what he had just done.

He ran across the room and dropped next to Bruce, ignoring the pain from the shards cutting him. He lifted Bruce's head to find a trickle of blood flowing from somewhere around his temple. Dick checked his pulse and had a slight feeling of relief as he felt the strong thump of his heart. Dick rested Bruce's head back on the ground before everything he had just done really hit him.

He gasped for breaths of air as his breathing wavered from starting to cry. He held his head and let out a small yell of frustration and shock. Dick got shakily up to his feet as he backed away from his father's unconscious body. He couldn't believe what he had done.

He felt the room getting smaller, closing in on him as he stared at Bruce. _Get up, Bruce. Please get back up!_ Dick's body shook as he sobbed.

"PLEASE! GET UP BRUCE!" Dick yelled to no avail. Bruce continued to stay in the same position on the ground. Dick couldn't take the room collapsing in on him anymore. He stumbled out of the room, his mind clouding uncontrollably. His body started walking towards the kitchen. Dick couldn't tell why he was moving to through the kitchen until he felt his arm open the fridge.

"No, no, no, no." Dick repeated while he attempted to stop his body from reaching the bottles of liqueur sitting on the bottom of the fridge. With a shaking hand, he popped the top of the new bottle of booze off. Dick cried as he felt his body letting itself go through the motion he had become accustomed to. He finished the bottle before his arm reached for the next bottle.

Bottle after bottle, Dick tried to force himself to stop, but he no longer had any control. His muscle memory kept him drinking until there was nothing left in the fridge. Soon, Dick couldn't even think straight about what he was doing. The alcohol clouded his mind as he continued on a hunt through the mansion for more.

…

I'm sorry if this is a little bit hard to follow in the end, but everything just kind of flowed this way. I hope it's something worth waiting for!

Thank you for still reading, and please tell me if you are still into the story by clicking the blue review button and telling me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16 Preview

The world came slowly into focus as Bruce awoke. By the amount of pain welling inside his skull, he could tell he had a concussion. From what he could tell, he hadn't been out fighting, but the memories of the fight flowed back to him. Bruce ignored the pain and the dried blood on his forehead as he realized Dick was not in the room.

"Dick?" Bruce called, but the silence he got in return began to make him nervous.

"Dick, please come out. I'm not going to yell. I just want to talk about this." Bruce looked at the shards of glass littered on the floor. He bent down by the tiny dried pool of blood from his head. Next to it was a few blood drips that looked like they had come from someone else. He followed the small path that led from the blood into the kitchen. The drips ended next to the fridge that was left ajar. Bruce was about to close the door when he noticed the one thing that was removed from the fridge.

Not wanting to face the truth, Bruce checked every shelf. However, he came to the same realization that the only thing missing was the alcohol. Bruce began to dash throughout the house to find his troubled son. All the cars and bikes were still in the garage, the Batcave hadn't been touched since they got home, and his check through the first floor didn't reveal Dick.

Bruce stressed his aching head on where Dick would want to go in the mansion when he remembered his 'secret' stash of liqueur in Bruce's bedroom. He bolted up the stairs and swung the doors open. He ran into the closet and stopped dead in his tracks.

Dick was lying on the floor unconscious, surrounded by vomit and bottles of alcohol. Bruce dropped next to Dick. He checked the boy's pulse to find it alarmingly low. His breathing was shallow and sound almost labored.

"Dick, you need to wake up!" Bruce shouted in pure terror. Nothing EVER scared the Batman anymore. Traps, injuries, and being forced to save the town over and over again was nothing for him, but none of that could ever prepare him for something like this.

A small whimper brought a small amount of hope back to Bruce. He looked down to see Dick turn his head ever so slightly.

"Bruce?" Dick's whisper was barely audible, but for Bruce, it was a loud beacon of relief.

"I'm right here Dick. It's okay. I'm gonna take you downstairs and we are going to make it better." Bruce gently lifted Dick into his arms before heading to the medical bay in the Batcave.

"Not supposed to go this far." Dick whispered softly.

"What wasn't supposed to go this far?" All Bruce got in return was silence. He looked down to see that Dick had fallen back into unconsciousness. Bruce ignored the pain throbbing his body and quickened his step to get down to the cave.

There was no way Bruce was going to let his son fall deeper into the pit he had dug.


End file.
